Secret Night In The Hospital
by Key Sakura
Summary: Sebuah rahasia besar yang tersimpan sangat rapat disebuah rumah sakit besar di Konoha. Memunculkan teror, dan pembunuhan setiap Dokter senior yang ada. Sampai pada akhirnya, seorang Dokter muda bernama Sakura Haruno dipindankan ke rumah sakit itu dan menguak rahasia yang ada.


**[SasuSaku Fanfiction]**

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

.

 **Story key sakura**

.

 **Title**

 **Secret Night In The Hospital**

.

 **Rated T**

.

 **Genre**

 **Tragedy Horor**

.

 **[ _Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini_ ]**

.

 **WARNING!!**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa seperti pembunuhan di dalamnya.**

 ** _Didedikasikan untuk event SSF bertema 'Horor' pada bulan januari tahun 2018._**

 **AU, OCC, Typo, dan Gaje**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

.

.

Malam jum'at. Malam yang kesekian kalinya Sakura lewati di rumahsakit tempatnya berkerja. Setiap malam Dokter muda itu selalu pulang larut malam karena pekerjaannya yang sangat menumpuk. Terlebih lagi kasus pembunuhan kepada setiap Dokter sernior membuat Sakura stres.

Pukul 23:00 pm. Suasana itu kembali mencekam. Lolongan anjing mulai terdengar nyaring memecah keheningan malam, kabut tebal mulai menyelimuti area rumahsakit dan suasana seram-pun mulai tercipta disana.

Sakura Haruno, sang Dokter muda itu selalu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di rumahsakit tempatnya berkerja itu. Seolah ingin memecahkan misteri yang ada, Setiap malamnya ia selalu menyaksikan kematian satu per satu, setiap Dokter yang bekerja di sana tapi aneh, hanya Dokter yang memang sudah lama berkerja di sana saja yang selalu menjadi korban dan target pembunuhan bahkan dirinya tak pernah tersentuh sedikitpun oleh hantu jahat itu.

Malam jum'at lalu, Dokter senior Tsunade Senju putri dari pemilik rumahsakit itu sendiri yang menjadi korban pembunuhan hantu misterius itu. Ya, hantu pria paruh baya; kira-kira berusia 30 tahunan lebih tua 5 tahun dari Sakura. Berwujud mengerikan dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, berpakaian seragam pasien compang-camping berlumuran darah dibagian perut dan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia seorang pasien di rumahsakit ini dan sepertinya malam ini target hantu misterius itu adalah Dokter Sasori, karena dialah Dokter senior satu-satunya yang tersisa.

 **PRANG!**

 **SRENG!**

Suara benda jatuh mulai menggema disetiap lorong rumahsakit. Suara seperti pisau yang diadukan terdengar sangat mengerikan. Inilah tanda-tandanya teror itu akan kembali dimulai.

"Huhh!" Sakura menghembuskan napasnya sangat berat, ia mulai menutup berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Jas putih lengkap dengan stetoskop yang masih menggantung dilehernya, Sakura melangkah perlahan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya memberanikan diri memecah misteri yang ada.

"Aku harus ungkap semuanya malam ini juga!" ucapnya kemudian menghela napas.

Sakura mulai melanglahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri setiap lorong yang ada, untuk menuju ruangan Dokter Sasori.

 **Tuk!**

Langkah kakinya menggema, memantul disetiap lorong yang sepi. Biasanya jika sudah larut malam begini para pasien sudah tertidur dan hanya ada beberapa perawat yang bertugas. Karena hantu itu hanya menyerang Dokter senior saja, jadi tidak banyak pasien yang tahu dan ketakutan karena terornya. Mungkin beberapa diantara mereka ada yang mengetahuinya tapi, naas mereka selalu tewas setiap pembunuhan Dokter itu berlangsung. Itulah nasib pasien yang merekam kejadian mengerikan itu. Sebenarnya Sakura lebih sering melihat kejadian itu tapi sayang ia selalu terlambat dan hanya mendapati mayat sang Dokter sudah tergeletak dengan wujud yang mengerikan. Mata yang melotot seperti menahan sakit, lidah yang menjulur dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan perut yang sudah terbedah dengan setiap isi didalamnya hilang entah kemana(?).

Hantu itu selalu menghilang setiap melihat sosok Sakura. Apakah Sakura lebih seram dari hantu itu sendiri?

Jangan bercanda!

Tapi, inilah kesempatan Sakura untuk menguak semua rahasia dibalik teror ini. Entah apa yang hantu itu inginkan dari para Dokter senior itu hingga ia harus membunuh satu per satu dari mereka.

 _'Kenapa mereka membunuhku?'_

Suara yang entah datang darimana menggema di lorong yang Sakura lewati, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding takut. Suara yang terdengar sangat pilu disertai isakan pelan, sangat menyayat hati. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi degan hantu itu?. Semua pertanyaan kini memenuhi kepala Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin bertekad untuk memecahkan misteri ini.

"TIDAK! Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa waktu itu. Sungguh ampuni aku!" Teriakan sangat nyaring terdengar dari ruangan Dokter Sasori. Sakura berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruangan yang jaraknya 10 meter didepannya dan segera membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"DOKTER!!" Teriak Sakura ketika membuka pintu.

Terlihat Sasori yang ketakutan tersungkur di sudut ruangan kerjanya dan hantu itu terlihat menodongkan pisau tepat di bagian perut Sasori. Karena mendengar teriakan Sakura, hantu itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura penuh amarah kemudian menghilang. Sakura segera menghampiri Sasori yang hampir saja terbunuh oleh hantu itu.

"Dokter, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?, kenapa dia selalu mengejar Dokter senior?, apa yang dia inginkan?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi kita harus selesaikan ini, malam ini juga!" ucap Sasori bergetar.

Sakura membuka mulutnya terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kau dan aku menyelesaikan semuanya, sedangkan dia mengincarmu?" Ucap Sakura sambil membantu Sasori bangkit.

Sasori terdiam dan tidak lama kemudian ia menghela napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Mungkin hanya aku yang tau cara menghentikannya, dan kau, kau yang bisa menghentikannya" ucap Sasori.

Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "A-apa?, aku?, Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau bermarga Haruno, dia tidak bisa menyakiti marga Haruno" ucap Sasori

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Ayo!" Ucap Sasori. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura keluar ruangan itu dan berlari cepat entah menuju kemana.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan mencari Sasuke" ucapnya.

"Sasuke?, siapa dia?" lanjut tanya Sakura.

"Hantu yang kau lihat tadi" ucap Sasori.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman Sasori. "Tunggu dulu, kau tau dia siapa?"

"Berhentilah bertanya Sakura! Kita harus segera mencarinya" ucap Sasori dan kembali menarik tangan Sakura, berlari melewati lorong menuju kamar nomor 13.

"Untuk apa kita kesini? Bukan kah kamar ini telah lama tidak digunakan?" Sakura terus bertanya karena menurut Sakura, semua yang dikatakan Sasori membuatnya pusing tak mengerti.

"Dia pasti ada disini. Penjelasannya nanti saja kau masuklah kedalam dan coba bicara padanya aku akan mencari bantuan" ucap Sasori sambil membuka pintu kamar itu.

"A-apa?, kau mau mengorbankanku pada hantu itu, begitu?" Ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak akan menyakitimu percayalah padaku, aku akan mencari bantuan" lanjutnya.

"T-tapi," gumam Sakura.

"Percayalah!"

"Hmhh, baiklah!" Sakura menghela napas dan akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Kemudian Sasori segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura untuk mencari bantuan.

ººº

Ruangan yang sangat menyeramkan. Ruangan yang cukup gelap dengan lampu yang tidak begitu terang dan berkedap-kedip. Ruangan yang cukup usang, dengan debu dan bau anyir memenuhi ruangan itu, hanya ada satu kasur tempat pasien dirawat dengan bercak darah yang memenuhi kasur itu.

Sakura clingak-clinguk memperhatikan seriap sudut ruangan yang sangat seram itu, mencari sosok hantu yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sesekali ia mengusap punduknya karena merinding.

"P-permisi, a-apa ada orang di-di sini?" Suaranya bergetar takut, Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suaranya menyapa hantu misterius itu.

 _"Siapa kau?, untuk apa kau kemari?"_

Suara yang terdengar samar-samar menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Rasanya jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga karena takut dengan kemunculan suara yang entah darimana asalnya.

"A-aku Sakura, a-aku ingin bi-bicara denganmu" lanjut ucap Sakura.

 _"Tidak! Pergilah!"_

Teriak suara yang mengerikan itu, memerintahkan Sakura untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa per-pergi sebelum bicara denganmu" ucap Sakura, kini benar-benar dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki mencoba tetap tenang dan berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan Sasuke.

" _Apa mau mu?"_

Bentaknya membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Tapi ia harus menahan ketakutannya demi menyelamatkan Dokter Sasori yang tersisa.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Dokter senior disini? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

 _"Kau ingin tahu?, apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, dan apa yang kuinginkan?"_

"A-aku ingin tahu, s-sungguh" ucap Sakura masih dengan nada bergetar, dan masih berputar-putar mencari sosok pemilik suara yang terdengar sangat pilu mengerikan itu.

 ** _Syup!_**

Tiba-tiba hantu itu menampakan dirinya tanpa luka ataupun darah ditubuhnya. Membuat Sakura terkejut namun, inikah hantu yang menyetamkan itu? Inikah pembunuh biadab itu? Dia tampak sangat lemah seperti seorang pasien yang sama dengan yang lainnya.

"K-kau seperti pasien, a-apa kau pasien di rumahsakit ini?" tanya Sakura.

 _"Ya, aku memang seorang pasien disini. Seorang pasien yang dipindahkan dari rumah sakit suna dan akhirnya teraniaya dan tersiksa sampai mati disini"_

Ucapnya dengan nada marah membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya dan meremas saku jas putihnya karena takut.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

 _"Kau ingin mengetahuinya?"_

Sakura mengangguk. "Y-ya, aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu membunuh mereka" jawab Sakura. Kemudian hantu itu melangkahkan kakinya yang tidak menapak, mendekati Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap ngeri sosok hantu itu, kemudian menatap tangannya dan menatap matanya yang hitam kelam. Seperti menyimpan sebuah luka, dan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

 _"Ulurkan tanganmu!"_

"A-apa?" gumam Sakura

 _"Ulurkan tanganmu!"_

Perintahnya lagi membuat Sakura takut dan perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangannya. Kemudian Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan...

 ** _Busshh!_**

Seketika cahaya terang menyilaukan mata Sakura, membuatnya menutupinya dengan sebelah tangan.

 _Saat ia membuka matanya, hanya perawat dan pasien yang berlalu-lalang di lorong rumahsakit. Pukul 22:00 pm, ditunjukan jam yang terpasang di ruang resepsionis._

 _"Dimana aku?" gumamnya. Dan hanya ada dirinya sendiri tanpa hantu Sasuke. Alisnya mengernyit saat melihat sosok yang tidak asing dipandangannya didorong menggunakan kursi roda menuju sebuah ruangan._

 _"Sasuke!" gumamnya dan berlari mengejar sosok Sasuke itu menuju kamar nomor 13 tempatnya berada tadi._

 _"Ruangan ini?" gumam Sakura sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya._

 _"Dokter Kakashi?" gumamnya lagi saat melihat sosok senior yang telah tewas berada di depannya._

 _"Dokter!!" panggilnya mencoba meraih sosok Kakashi tapi, Sakura tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tangannya menembus tubuh pria paruh baya itu._

 _"Dokter, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" teriaknya sambil mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. Tapi sayang, tidak ada Satupun diantara mereka yang mendengar ataupun melihat Sakura. Sakura tediam sejenak dan menatap kedua tangannya. Ia seperti dibawa kedalam masa lalu Sasuke._

 _Tidak lama kemudian sang pemilik rumah sakit, Dokter Hasirama pun datang._

 _"Dok, kenapa aku dipindahkan kerumah sakit Konoha?" suara lembut dari mulut Sasuke pun keluar, mempertanyakan keberadaanya._

 _"Aku membutuhkanmu. Untuk itulah kau disini" ucap Hasirama yang mendekati Sasuke._

 _"Putriku Tsunade Senju mengalami gagal ginjal dan membutuhkan donor ginjal. Tidak ada satupun pasien yang memiliki ginjal yang cocok dengannya" cerita Hasirama._

 _"Penyakit yang sama dengannku" lirih Sasuke._

 _"Ya, dan hanya kau yang cocok dengannya. Untuk itulah aku memintamu dipindahkan" lanjut Hasirama._

 _Sakura hanya terdiam melihat memori lampau yang Sasuke putar untuknya._

 _"A-apa?, tapi ginjalku tinggal satu, jika aku mendonorkannya pada putrimu, aku akan mati" ucap Sasuke yang mulai terkejut dan panik._

 _"Kakashi! Obito!" ucap Hasirama sangat tegas, kemudian Doktet Kakashi dan Dokter Obito pun mengangguk kemudian segera mengikat Sasuke yang telah terbaring diranjangnya._

 _"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke._

 _Sakura yang melihat kejadian itupun mulai panik dan mencoba menolong Sasuke. Tapi tak ada Satupun benda yang dapat ia sentuh diruangan itu membuat semua usahanya sia-sia._

 _"Hei! Kalian hentikan!!" Teriak Sakura panik._

 _"Bawa doktet bedah itu masuk!" perintah Hasirama. Dan tidak lama kemudian Shizune dan Sasori pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu._

 _"A-apa ini?, aku berkerja disini bukan untuk ini" ucap Sasori yang dipaksa untuk membedah perut Sasuke yang tanpa bius._

 _Terlihat Sasuke sedang berontak, meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan ikatannya._

 _"Aku mohon lepaskan aku!, aku tidak ingin mati. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Dokter Haruno!!" Teriak Sasuke sangat pilu tapi tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mendengarkan, kecuali Sasori. Namun ia benar-benar ketakutan karena dipaksa untuk membedah Sasuke._

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!. Dia bisa mati" teriak Sasori mencoba pergi meninggalkan ruangan._

 ** _Srek!_**

 _Hasirama menodongkan pisau, tepat dileher Sasori. Membuat leher Sasori sedikit berdarah dan ia pun terdiam menghentikan langkahnya._

 _"Aku tidak perduli dengan nyawanya. Lakukan pembedahan itu dan ambil ginjalnya. Putriku sedang sekarat sekarang!!" Bentak Hasirama membuat Sasori terpaksa harus melakukan pembedahan itu karena nyawanya terancam._

 _"Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu ... hikss ..." ucap Sasuke sangat pilu disela isak tangisnya._

 _Sasori segera memakai sarung tangan karet untuk melakukan pembedahan. Tangannya bergetar memegangi pisau bedah. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan pembedahan sedangkan pasien didepannya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan._

 _"TIDAK! Jangan lakukan itu dia bisa mati!" Teriak Sakura yang juga mulai menangis melihat kejadian itu._

 _"Aargh! Lepaskan aku. Aku masih ingin hidup. Setidaknya tolong pertemukan aku dengan Dokter Haruno!!" teriak Sasuke, sangat menyayat hati. Diiringi isak tangisnya yang sangat pilu._

 ** _Srekk!_**

 ** _Srekk!_**

 _Tapi naas, Dokter Hasirama yang menggenggam pisau ditangannya, dengan sadis mencabik tubuh Sasuke hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah._

 _"Akh!"_

 _"Bisakah kau diam!" Bentak Hasirama. "Sasori cepatlah lakukan tugasmu!"_

 _Sakura hanya memejamkan mata, dan terjatuh diatas lantai sambil terisak melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah disiksa oleh para Dokter itu._

 _Sasori terdiam pupilnya mengecil melihat sayatan pada tubuh Sasuke yang mengeluarkan banyak darah._

 _"Lepaskan aku bedebah!" Teriak Sasuke tak memperdulikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya._

 _"Diamlah!" Teriak Kakashi._

 ** _Srek!!_**

 _Dan Dokter Kakashi pun menarik pisaunya pada bagian leher Sasuke membuat luka besar disana dan Sasuke pun sekarat._

 _"T-hidak a-kan kuampuni kalian!"_

 ** _Srek!!_**

 _Untuk mengakhiri penderitaan Sasuke, kini Dokter Hasirama dengan Sadis membedah perut Sasuke hingga semua yang ada didalamnya keluar. Lumuran darahpun memenuhi ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring, hingga menetes kelantai._

 _"Akh!" Sasuke pun meregang nyawa dengan sangat tragis dan tewas ditangan para Dokter biadab itu. Sasori hanya membulatkan matanya dan bergetar hebat menyaksikan penganiayaan itu._

 _"Jika kau tidak ingin melakukan pembedahan. Maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Sekarang segera lakuakan pemotongan ginjal pria ini dengan benar!!, jika nasibmu tidak ingin sama sepertinya" bentak Hasirama. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasori pun segera melakukan pemotongan ginjal Sasuke. Dan setelah semua itu selesai, para Dokter itu mengubur mayat Sasuke didalam ruangan itu dengan cara membongkar lantai ruangan itu dan kembali memasang kramiknya. Sehingga siapapun tidak akan tau kalau ada mayat dibawah lantai ruangan nomor 13 itu. Dan sejak itulah kamar nomor 13 tidak pernah digunakan dengan alasan ruangannya tidak layak untuk ditempati._

 _"Kejam!, hikss... kalian sungguh kejam menyiksa Sasuke demi kepentingan pribadi. Hiks..." tak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan disana. Ia hanya mampu menangis sesegukan melihat kejadian itu. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit entah kenapa(?). Sepertinya wajah Sasuke saat itu tidak asing bagi Sakura._

Dan cahaya terangpun kembali menyilaukan penglihatannya. Matanya kembali berkedip setelah cahaya itu hilang dan hanya ada gelap dengan sedikit cahaya lampu dipenglihatannya. Ia masih terduduk sambil menangis dilantai.

 _"Sekarang, kau tau alasanku jadi,_

 _berhentilah menghalangiku!"_

Suara itu kembali menggema dipendengaran Sakura. Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap sosok hantu yang ada didepannya.

"Hentikan semua ini. Kau sudah membunuh semua pelakunya. Lepaskan Sasori, ia tidak bersalah" ucap Sakura.

 _"Tapi dia terlibat dengan kematianku. Dan dia hanya diam saat polisi menanyakan keberadaanku membuat para bedebah itu tetap aman. Tinggal dia yang tersisa, aku akan menuntaskan balas dendamku maka aku akan tenang"_

"Tidak, aku mohon, hentikan semua ini" pinta Sakura memohon pada sosok hantu itu.

 _"JANGAN MEMOHON PADAKU! AKAN KUHABISI TARGET TERAKHIRKU!"_

Bentak Sasuke kemudian menghilang. Sakura segera bangkit dari lantai dan berlari keluar ruangan itu untuk mencari Sasori. Sakura berlari kesana-kemari mencari sosok Dokter bedah yang menjadi target terakhir Sasuke.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasori dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari dirinya. Sakura pun menoleh kearah asal suara itu dan membulatkan matanya melihat Sasori yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Dokter, kau harus pergi dari sini sekarang!" teriak Sakura tapi Sasori malah mengkerutkan keningnya dan tetap berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan siapapun, entah sejak kapan rumah sakit ini tiba-tiba menjadi seperti kuburan sangat sepi" ucap Sasori masih dengan langkahnya mendekati Sakura. Ia tidak mencoba berlari karena lelah mencari orang yang dapat membantunya.

"Pergi dari sini!" teriak Sakura panik.

 **Degh!**

Sasori pun menghentikan langkahnya dan...

 ** _Syup!!_**

Entah dari arah mana tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke muncul dan mencekik leher Sasori, dan mengangkatnya keudara. Ia menampakkan wujudnya yang mengerikan.

"Ak-khh!" Kaki Sasori menendang-nendang karena kehabisan nafas. Sakura terkejut dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lepaskan dia!" teriak Sakura.

 **Buagh!**

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Sasori kelantai dengan sangat keras membuat pendarahan terjadi dikepala Sasori karena benturan keras dikepalanya.

"Akh!" Pekik Sasori.

"Aaakkk!" jerit Sakura ketakutan.

 _"Kau telah membuatku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Dokter Haruno, kau harus mati!"_ _Teriak Sasuke dan mengarahkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam pada perut Sasori._

"T-tunggu!" dengan segenap kesadaran yang masih Sasori miliki, ia mencoba berbicara pada Sasuke.

"D-dia! Dialah Dokter Harunomu" ucap Sasori tersengah-sengah karena kesakitan dan kesadarannya hampir memudar.

"Apa maksudmu aku?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"K-kau bermarga Haruno. Dokter yang ia maksud adalah kau Sakura. Karena itulah ia tidak bisa menyakitimu karena aku tau ikatan kalian lebih dari seorang Dokter dan pasien" jelas Sasori dengan nada yang sangat lemah karena sekarat.

 _"Diam kau manusia biadab!!" teriak Sasuke._

"Apa kau tidak ingat Sakura?, sebelum aku mengajakmu pindah ke rumah sakit ini. Kau dulu berkerja di rumah Sakit Suna. Pasien yang kau tangani karena gagal ginjal waktu itu adalah Sasuke" jelas Sasori.

"A-apa?, jadi kau pasien yang selalu memberiku bunga?" Sakura terkejut. Matanya mulai dipenuhi air yang memaksa keluar.

Kejadian yang cukup lama kira-kira 5 tahun lalu. Saat itu Sakura menjadi satu-satunya Dokter muda di rumahsakit Suna. Bagaimana Sakura bisa ingat dengan satu pasien, sedangkan begitu banyak pasien yang ia tangani saat itu. Yang Sakura ingat, ia selalu mendapat bunga mawar putih dari pasiennya yang mengidap penyakit gagal ginjal.

"Aku sering melihatnya memperhatikanmu, dan menitipkan bunga pada perawat untukmu"

"S-sasuke kau," Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

 _"D-dokter Haruno!" gumam Sasuke._

"Ma-afkan aku!" ucap Sasori.

 _"Karena kau, aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dan berbicara padanya. Aku tidak dapat melihat senyumnya lagi, dan karena kau duniaku dan dunianya berbeda Matilah kau!!" Teriak Sasuke._

Wajah dan tubuhnya sangat mengerikan dengan tetesan darah yang menetes dari tubuhnya. Kabut hitam mulai menyelimuti Sasuke. Aura dendam Sasuke mulai menguar bagai api neraka dengan sorot matanya yang merah dan tajam.

 **Jleb!!**

 **Srek!!**

"TIDAK!!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke mencabik pertu Sasori dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan dengan kejamnya membedah perut Sasori hingga menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Lumuran darah Sasori memenuhi lorong menuju kamar nomor 13 itu Sasuke pun terduduk dilantai disamping mayat Sasori dan wujudnya kembali berubah, tidak terlihat seperti hantu yang mengerikan, hanya terlihat sosok pasien yang tengah menangis pilu disana.

Sakura pun menggampiri sosok Sasuke entah ada apa di antara mereka tapi, Sakura dapat menyentuhnya dan bahkan memeluk hantu Sasuke. Kemudian kabut hitam yang menyelimutinya pun menghilang. Wajahnya yang mengerikan pun berubah menjadi Sasuke yang tampan tanpa luka sedikitpun. Hantu Sasuke hanya terisak dipelukan Sakura.

"Hentikan! Hikss... aku akan membuatmu tenang. Aku mencintaimu. Sudah sangat lama aku menunggu bunga-bunga yang kau kirim untukku" ucap Sakura

 _"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu bunga lagi, aku tidak bisa bersamamu dunia kita berbeda hikss..." ucapnya masih terisak._

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku tetap mencintaimu, setiap tangkai bunga yang kau berikan untukku. Aku tetap menyimpannya dan mengawetkannya, berharap suatu saat aku tau siapa pengirimnya" ucap Sakura.

 _"Dokter Haruno. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kau akan tetap ada didalam hatiku. Dan aku berjanji untuk selalu ada disampingmu" ucap Sakura.

 _"Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukan Sakura kemudian sosoknya pun menghilang._

ºººº

Akhirnya, rahasia malam yang selalu menteror dan mencekam rumahsakit Konoha telah terungkap. Para pelaku kejahatan telah tewas dengan sangat mengerikan. Hantu Sasuke pun telah tenang dan menghentikan terornya.

Keesokan harinya, pukul 07:00 am. Polisi pun datang dan mengamankan tempat kejadian itu, dan mengevakuasi mayat Sasori yang sangat mengenaskan. Sakura segera menunjukan tempat dimana mayat Sasuke dikubur dengan biadab.

Para polisipun membongkar lantai kamar nomor 13 itu, dan benar, mereka menemukan tulang-belulang disana dan segera membawanya untuk dimakamkan secara benar.

Hari kedua setelah kejadian itu.

Pukul 09:00 am.

Sakura meminta kepada pemilik rumah Sakit yang baru agar ruangan kerjanya dipindahkan ke ruangan atau kamar nomor 13 yang sudah dicap angker disana. Ruangan yang usang itu diubah menjadi ruang kerjanya yang sangat nyaman sehingga kesan seram sudah tidak lagi terlihat diruangan itu.

 _"Aku mencintaimu"_

Bisikan itu kembali terdengar dipendengaran Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menutup berkas-berkas yang ada dimejanya.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya sangat lembut disertai senyuman manis sang Dokter itu.

 ** _Syuupp!_**

Sosok Sasuke pun muncul, sosok yang tidak pernah menampakan wajah seramnya lagi.

 _"Sungguh?, kau merindukanku?"_

Ucap sosok hantu Sasuke itu dengan senyum bahagia tergambar diwajahnya.

"Aku akan selalu merindukanmu, sepanjang hidupku, selamanya" ucap Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk hantu Sasuke. Hanya dia yang mampu melihat dan menyentuhnya itulah keajaiban yang tercipta atas nama cinta.

 _"Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, menemanimu, disini slamanya" ucap Sasuke yang membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengusap lembut rambutnya._

Merekapun hidup bahagia bersama. Walaupun sebagai manusia dan hantu, tapi mereka saling mencintai. Mau menerima apa adanya walaupun terpisah oleh kematian. Sasuke selalu hidup dalam hati Sakura walaupun jasadnya mati.

.

.

.

 ** _Jangan menangisi seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya. Percayalah, mereka tetap hidup dalam hati kita. mereka akan selalu ada dan menemani kita didalam hati._**

 ** _This is Secret night in the hospital._**

 **END**

 ** _Note._**

 _halo semuanya..._

 _ini fict horor pertama yang kubuat jadi, tolong di mengerti kalau ini gaje sangat dan banyak typo heuu... apalagi kalau ini gak serem sama sekali_.

 _pokonya key ucapin terimakasih kepada readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict gaje ini. Saran dan kritik sangat di terima._

 _tunggu fict fict gaje selanjutnya dari key ya paiii see u next time._

 _Kiss u all muuaacchh!_


End file.
